Stolen Moments: A Mass Effect Tale
by Raven Jadewolfe
Summary: Because love stories aren't just for girls. Even the cheesy ones. WARNINGS: LANGUAGE, LEMONS, VIOLENCE, ADULT SITUATIONS.
1. Prologue

Shoker. Because there isn't enough of it out there.

Pre Mass Effect and beyond

WARNINGS: LANGUAGE, LEMONS, VIOLENCE, ADULT SITUATIONS.

I OWN NO COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL.

Also this is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own.

The doctor had asked him to wait outside of her office while she spoke to his parents in private. That was never a good sign. Years of being hauled to quacks all over the galaxy who claimed some breakthrough treatment-results guaranteed!-until they saw his mountain of medical files...

"To hell with this," he grumbled an hefted himself to his feet. The bubbly secretary half stood to stop him, but he waved her away, "Tell my parents I'll be waiting in the car for them."

He ignored the dubious look the braces on his legs earned him as pushed his way out of the building and out onto the cold New York city street. At first he did begin shuffling in the direction of the skycar park, but-as always-his legs had other plans. Instead of doing as he told the doctor's assistant, he slowly walked down the block and was swallowed up by the mob of pedestrians who were going about their day. Everyone was oblivious to the fragile young man who was hiding in their midst.

After an hour or so of aimless wandering, the shill drove him to seek shelter at a tram stop. On a whim, he swiped his generic boarding pass over the sensor then found a train and an almost clean seat to collapse into.

He rode for hours, just watching the scenery flit by, and kept his hood up so that his frustrated tears didn't draw attention.

"Hey Nitro, look what I found," a burly, pale skinned thug cackled as he flopped down in the seat across from the young man, "A cripple on our train with nowhere to run."

Another guy, even uglier and more odorous than the first, sat beside his friend, "You do know there's a fee for cripples who ride our train?"

His mouth was moving before his brain could abort the action, "Please tell me it isn't mandatory make up lessons. I see what a bang up job you and your girlfriend have done on each other so no thanks. Your mom could probably use the help though, if she looks anything like you."

Accepting his fate as the air exploded with expletives, he closed his eyes and waited for the blow-and inevitable crunch of shattering bones that would accompany it-but it never came. There were several thumps and a sound that reminded him of a squealing pig, then something warm clasped his shoulder, making him jump as he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Can you walk?" the question came from yet another teenage boy, this one seemingly only a year or two older than himself, with long black hair that obscured his vibrant blue eyes.

The boy's throat suddenly felt too dry to speak, so he nodded in reply. Gentle yet firm hands grasped his arms and aided him up, then guided him from the car and on to the platform. He assumed his rescuer would then disappear into the crowd, but the other lad kept a hand on him as they made their way out of the station and onto the dingy streets.

"Where are you taking me?" he finally prodded when he finally remembered how to speak properly.

"Someplace safe to lay low for a while. Nitro and Noz may be bumbling idiots but the leader of the gang they belong to isn't and he will not be happy I meddled in his goons fun again."

Images of his parents flickered in his mind but he thrust them away for the time being. When they paused at a busy intersection though, he extended a hand, "I'm Jeff. Thanks for saving my ass back there. Not used to the hospitality of New York I guess."

The other teen smiled and took the offered hand, "I'm Mal. Some people call me the Shepard."

That didn't sound good. "Please tell me you're not the leader of some wacko religious cult or something because I'm not a big fan of chanting, speaking in tongues, or funny tasting kool-aid."

Mal laughed and the sound caused something warm to bloom in his chest as he followed the dark haired boy across the street. "Not lately. Or ever really. People started calling me the Shepard when I began earning a reputation for taking in strays-like yourself-and helping them find a better path that didn't involve professions in crime."

"But I'm..." Jeff's argument died on his tongue. He technically was lost. Didn't matter that he knew exactly where his parents were staying. This wasn't about not being able to find his way in a strange city on a planet he'd never been to. He was truly and completely lost. His disease has effected every aspect of his existence up until this point. He risked a glimpse at the other boy and felt the odd warmth fill him again. It wasn't going to rule him any more. "Thanks Mal. Not many people would have the cajones to stick their neck out for a guy like me."

Mal led them down an alley and stopped to unlock a rusted metal gate before he answered, "I never turn down a challenge or a good story. You look like you could give me both. First we'll get inside where it's warm, then you can start on the second one."

"Why the second?"

The boy flashed another smile and gestured him inside, "Because it will help me determine how difficult the first part is going to be."


	2. Chapter 1

"So your mom and dad just decided this new treatment was perfect for you whether you liked it or not?" Mal blew out a low whistle, "I couldn't imagine dragging a kid to all those doctors, scattered around the 'verse, simply because some bullshit a hack advertised on the extranet."

"They've been doing it for most of my life. I'd kind of gotten used to them not giving a shit about what I said," Jeff admitted with the hint of a bitter chuckle, "I do kind of feel bad for my sister, Hilary. It's not like she asked for a gimp as a little brother. Every time we've moved somewhere new, she made all of these friends that she's had to leave behind when our parents finally learned that the doctors are full of shit yet again."

Mal, suddenly somber, took a slow drink of his coffee, then gazed at the frail boy before him, "But at least they care enough to stick with it and keep trying to help you. There are a lot of kids out there who aren't nearly as fortunate. Which leads me to my next question: When-if ever-do you plan on going back to your family?"

"Fuck...I don't know," he huffed and ran a hand over his freckled face, "Can't I just stay here for a while? Just until I can get my head straightened out? I promise I won't be much of a burden. I can do laundry, cook, all kinds of domestic shit like that."

The other teen chortled and touched his arm, "Of course you can stay. I'm not going to kick you out and leave you alone to wander around the city so you can have another run in with the Tenth Street Reds."

"Thanks," Jeff couldn't help the blush that inflamed his face at the contact. He had never looked at another boy in a more than platonic manner, but there was something about Mal that sent his thoughts reeling into uncharted territories. The,-to make matters worse-he suddenly realized Mal was still speaking.

"-So I hope you don't mind crashing out in my room with me while you're here but since there aren't a lot of options at the moment. Finding room to bunk six other people can get a little tricky."

Of course there would be others. Mal did say he had a reputation for taking in strays.

"Hell, as long as you don't flail around in bed, I might be able to be convinced to cuddle. If that's what it will take in return for letting me stay," Jeff laughed it off as one more joke, but the look on Mal's face when he turned to look at the other boy...Maybe it didn't have to be.

"Jeff, are you-"

"Yes, I think-" the fragile boy bit his lip as his companion immediately shifted close enough for their legs to touch, "No. Yes. Definitely yes."

"But I didn't get to-" Mal's voice had dropped to a velvety purr.

"Mal!" A woman's voice shouted, startling them to opposing sides of the couch, "Mal, where the hell are you hiding? Open the damn door, I've got food and it's fucking freezing out here!"

"I have to get that or she'll blow the door in. Biotic and all that," Mall stated while he jumped from his spot and rushed to unlock the heavy door, "Inna, where in the nine hells did you-Nevermind, I don't want to know. Take it into the kitchen and say hi to Jeff. Here, let me take that one."

The blue eyed boy wrangled several bags from a dark skinned woman who had close cropped hair dyed a brilliant purple and was obviously dressed to attract a certain kind of attention. As they made their way through the abode, Jeff caught the distinctive scent of chinese food.

"There was this big party over at the Silver Panda and when I saw all the perfectly good shit they were throwing out, I knew I had to act fast," Inna explained while she tossed container after container onto the worn counters, "It should be enough to feed you kids for a couple of days. With this cold ass weather going nowhere anytime soon, I know you could use the hot grub."

"Thanks Inna, I really appreciate this," Mal's gratitude was almost palpable, "How much do I owe you?"

She caught his hand as it dropped to his pocket, "You don't owe me anything hun. I did keep some of the best stuff for me and my gran. It's been a long time since I had some genuinely good bad chinese food so consider us even today. Besides, I know it was you who took care of my little problem last month when that hallix head broke into gran's apartment."

"I have no idea what you mean," Mall replied, his expression the epitome of innocence, "How is your grandmother doing anyways? Staying warm enough?"

Inna nodded her purple head while taking a long drag from her cigarette, "The bruising is almost gone and I swapped a couple of broken omnitools for another space heater so she's snug as a bug in a rug. Now I don't mean to chat and run, but I've got to get back to work before Melody takes all the good ones who have bathed in the last week."

She gave Mal a hug and waved at Jeff as she made her way out, "Have fun kids. Don't burn the place down!"

As quick as she'd come, Inna was gone and the echo of her bright yellow heels rapping on the concrete floor faded from the space. Mal didn't move from the door though and grinned at Jeff when he asked about it. "The kids will be here any minute. They know I've got something for them if Inna's stopped by."

True to his word, less than a minute later, the door resounded with a handful of knocks. "Time to meet the piranhas," Mal's grin broadened mischievously at Jeff's dumbfounded look and flung the door wide.


	3. Chapter 2

*WARNING: THIS IS WHERE THE STORY BEGINS TO EARN ITS MATURE RATING*

!LEMON ALERT!

Three weeks. Three amazing weeks. Jeff hadn't believed his luck in the beginning, but he could admit that Mal had been absolutely correct about him being accepted into the rag-tag gaggle of orphans and street kids who also found their safe haven within the walls of the young man's modest abode.

It was difficult to keep track of what name went with each face or the story behind their presence, but he did his best. It was the least he could do after the others merely shrugged off his disability-after a few questions brought on by curiosity, not malice-and welcomed him to the fold as just one more disadvantaged young man 'the Shepard' had found and brought home.

Unfortunately it had also been three weeks since they had been alone and confessed their growing attraction. But fortune smiled upon them and for once all of the others were sleeping soundly and the lads found themselves taking advantage of the relative quiet inside of Mal's bedroom.

Mal was freshly bathed, his long locks cutting wet trails across his threadbare shirt, while his eyes were trained on Jeff, who had just emerged from the bathroom.

"Feeling any better now?" he asked, smirking when he noticed the ginger boy abruptly stop sniffing one sleeve.

Jeff nodded and slumped into the worn love seat that was crammed between a rickety antiquated night stand and a chipped and peeling blue dresser. "Loads. Making dinner for these kids always makes me feel, and look, like I've been in a food fight. And thanks-again-for letting me bum your clothes. I really should have thought this running away from home thing out a little better."

"It's never a problem. Though if you sneak one more sniff at my shirt, I might have to start taking it the wrong way," Mal chuckled as Jeff sputtered and sat himself at the other young man's side, "Do I smell bad or something?"

The brittle boy felt his cheeks flame up, "No! It's not that! You smell amazing! It! The shirt! It smells amazing! I-"

Suddenly he couldn't speak because Mal lunged forward and buried his face in the curve of his neck. He sat paralyzed while the other took a few deep breaths, the hot air caressing his sensitive flesh, but had to bite his lip to keep silent when Mal's nose ghosted a trail from his clavicle to his ear.

When the older boy finally leaned back, he was still smiling, "Well, I can't decide if you smell so good because of or sin spite of the fact my scent is all over you. I might have to test a few theories, to be sure."

"Are you flirting with me again, after so long?" Jeff probed, his body already beginning to thrum with anticipation.

"Is it working?" the timbre which Mal's voice had dropped to-and the effect it had on him-made Jeff decide then and there he was most definitely interested in at least this one other male, the rest didn't matter.

"Hell yes it's working."

Mal gently nudged him until they sat facing one another before lifting one hand and tentatively laid it on Jeff's flushed cheek, "You know I don't play games and I'm tired of this hit and miss thing that's been going on when I've tried to get you alone so I'm just going to come out and ask. Can I kiss you?"

Jeff nodded, his brain overloading as he tried to mentally prepare himself for what was to come, and slid his hands up the other boy's arms, "I've never kissed anyone before though. Not a real kiss anyways. So if I'm horrible..."

"We'll figure it out together," was the husky reply, then his world went supernova as feather soft lips come in contact with his own trembling pair.

The nanosecond it took for his brain to catch up, the fragile boy's body was still miles ahead of his thoughts, his lips eagerly trying to coerce more and more out of Mal's while his hands continuously explored his chest, arms, and shoulders.

Fueled by their newly awakened hormones which were screaming for an outlet, the young men were soon falling on the bed, tangled in each other and various pieces of clothing as they rushed to escape their too confining garments.

Mal led the way and Jeff happily followed. He couldn't even bring himself to be embarrassed about the wanton moan that bubbled out when their erections brushed together. When Mal slid his hand down between their bodies, grasped their aching shafts, and started to pump them in a slow cadence, the moan instantly evolved into a strangled keen of pleasure.

"I-I," Jeff couldn't think straight, let alone coherently speak, as the new sensations coursed through him, "I want-" He gave up, instead he grabbed the other boy's free hand and slid it up the curve of his rump.

Mal's mouth froze at the hollow of his neck, "Are you sure? We don't have to go that far. I don't want to hurt you or pressure you into anything you don't want."

"Whatever my disease has taken and is yet to take from me, this is still mine to give and I want to give it to you," he growled and arched his body into the warm hand still holding their phallus' together, "I may never get another chance to be with someone who won't break me."

"Roll on your side then, I'm going to have to prep you," Jeff was moving before all of the words could get out.

He tried to steady his erratic breathing while Mal sifted through the night stand, then gasped in relief and fear as something cool and slick began to probe at his virgin orifice.

"All I have is lotion, but it will work just as well as anything else," the other boy informed him, then slipped a finger inside, causing him to gasp at the not completely unpleasant intrusion.

Mal slowly began to work the digit in and out and Jeff's hips would not be still even as one finger became two, then three. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," it came out as a ragged whisper, but neither cared as long as it didn't mean stop, "I want more..."

At his admission, Mal shifted around and laid himself behind the other lad. With one hand he gripped Jeff's hip while he guided himself to the entrance with the other. Jeff felt the bulbous head press against him and reflexively bucked, but Mal withdrew just enough to make the young growl in frustration. "This is still going to hurt, I can't help that, so you might want to bite a pillow or something. We don't want the noise to wake everyone up."

He did as he was told, then nearly forgot to cry out into the aforementioned pillow as the other young man slid into him. "I'm sorry. So, so sorry," Mal repeated between comforting kisses to the back of his neck, "It won't last, I promise, but I can stop if you want."

"Don't you dare," he swiped at the tears threatening to fall from his eyes and wrapped both arms around the pillow to anchor himself to something, "I don't want you to stop."

Mal never stopped his kisses or murmured assurances while Jeff's body slowly acclimated and after an eternity, their bodies finally lay flush. Then the older boy began to move, slowly at first, and the pain gave way to a pleasure Jeff had never dreamed of experiencing. He tried to keep his vocals to a minimum, but it felt so good that he couldn't contain the little noises he kept exuding.

His fragile bones weren't as appreciative and all too soon Jeff had to say the words that could end it all or he risked the possibility of real damage. "We have to find a new position. This one his killing my hip and leg."

Without a word, Mal withdrew and left the bed. Jeff nearly sobbed at the defeat until he saw that his lover had only went as far as the love seat. "Sit in my lap Jeff. If you put your back to me, I know I can hold you up and take some of the strain off."

Jeff scrambled as fast as he could on watery legs and in less than a minute they were locked together again. He did his best to move with the young man's gyrations, but his stamina could not keep pace with their unwavering need. After his fifth huff of impatience with himself, Mal simply slid his hands under Jeff's quivering thighs and lifted him just enough so that his own legs would power his thrusts.

Jeff's head fell back against a sweat slicked shoulder and the hand he wasn't using to pump himself found its way into his lover's tangled hair. His body still ached, but the warnings weren't critical yet so he promptly forgot to care about anything but the sensations coursing through him.

In this new position, it did not take long before he could feel his climax rapidly approaching. "Mal, I'm gonna-"

"Me too," Mal rumbled, and began thrusting into his lover as hard as he dared.

Jeff ceased trying to keep a grip on his waning control and cried out as his body was slammed with the most powerful orgasm of his young life. The pulsing waves seemed to go on forever before beginning to wane, then redoubled in intensity when Mal let out a low roar and he felt his lover spill into him.

As their euphoric bubble dissolved, Jeff surmised that, despite his disease, he was going to do that again. As often as his body could handle.

That resolution kept a smile lingering on his lips while Mal cleaned their bodies off and helped him dress before resuming their places on the bed, this time to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Twice more it took to satiate their carnal hunger, and after each time Mal would lovingly kiss can caress him until he was drowsy and breathless.

By morning neither could have handled yet another assault, but it did not prevent them from lazing about tangled sheets and exchanging languid kisses between fits of dozing. It finally took the sounds of others beginning to move about for them to relinquish their hold on each other and brace themselves to face a new day.

Jeff couldn't help but peek into the old mirror every time he passed it.

'Do I look different? Hmm, not really. Mostly looks like I haven't slept...guess I really didn't...' he thought, once more scrutinizing his reflection, 'How can I still look like the old me when he doesn't exist anymore? Okay, maybe he still exists in there somewhere, I'd love to get my hands on one of those whirlpools from therapy...mmm...'

His thoughts strayed into less than chaste waters as he pondered how much more punishment his body could handle when it was being held buoyant by hot, churning water.

"What are you thinking about?" Mal's voice was a low rumble against this ear.

"Hot tubs," Jeff blurted before his brain could stop his mouth.

Mal pressed a kiss to the side of his throat, "I like the sound of that. Bet we could find all sorts of fun things to do in one..."

Jeff scarcely bit back a moan when hands gripped his lean hips and he felt a bulge grind against him, "Mal, the kids-"

"Are currently occupied, fighting over cream cheese won-tons," the other boy purred, making his own frail form flare with heat and need, "Do you want to find out if my bath tub is big enough for two?"

"Fuck Mal," he whimpered, giving into the slight rocking of Mal's pelvis, "I don't know, but we could try-"

"Shit," Mal hissed and was several feet way before Jeff was coherent enough to notice they were no longer alone in the room.

Sophie, a little ginger haired girl of about ten years, hurled herself at the dakr haired young man, "Oskar said he killed me with a sword Mal! He wanted to fight me for my egg roll but I didn't want to fight so he hit me with his stupid sword and said he killed me and took my egg roll!"

Mal knelt before the sobbing street rat and hugged her to him, "Sophie, Oskar is eight years old. He shouldn't have hit you, but please tell me you didn't break his sword? It's all he has left of his family."

She sniffled into his collar and shook her head, "I just punched him in the stomach and took my food back. Promise."

"That's my girl," he squeezed her once more before raising back to his full height, "Now go finish your food before the others eat it all. Jeff and I will be out in a minute."

" 'Kay," Sophie smiled, her hurts already forgotten, and started singing as she skipped away.

"Wow, you ought to be called the kid whisperer instead of the Shepard," Jeff snickered and started for the door, but was jerked back by Mall grabbing his hand.

"Jeff, I don't want to ruin this of freak you out, but you have to know something. I'm an all in sort of guy. Last night was amazing and I'd love to repeat it many, many times over with you, but I need you to know that I do not play games. I can't afford to," Mal blew out a sigh that betrayed how much of a burden his life really was at times, "What I'm trying to say is that I don't believe in one night stands. If that's what you really want this to be, then fine, but I think we could be something fantastic if we allowed ourselves to find out."

Jeff mulled his words over and-after pushing thoughts of his parents into a box and sealing it away-stretched up to kiss the other boy, "I'm willing to try."

"Great!" Mal beamed a smile down at him before adding a second, then third kiss, "We should probably go out there before I decide you look better on my bed, naked."

"Mmm, tempting-Agh!" he yelped as his lover pulled him towards the door.


End file.
